Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous-er Race
by Pichu77
Summary: Don strikes again with 18 more teams that will travel around the world to win a million dollars! (Apps Closed) Co-written with LucinaSmash99
1. Cast

Here is the cast:

Lemmy and Lucina (Authors)

Jacques and Josee (Ice Dancers)

Tom and Jen (Fashion Bloggers)

Courtney and Violet (Lawyers)

Mary-Sue and Gary (Best Friends)

Hailie and Bailey (Yin and Yang)

Ryan and Hatsune Miku (Geeks)

Kusa and Nagi (Martial Artists)

Edwina and Landon (Steamers)

Sara and Laurie (Opposites)

Connie and Jocelyn (Brain and Brawn)

Lily and Brad (Surfers)

Jason and Alex (Bandmates)

Brooke and Dixie (Southerners)

Linus and Lucy (Peanuts)

Catherine and Dominic (Nun and Friar)

Valentine and Nate (Soldier and Nurse)

Layne and Kaz (Awkard Duo)

First chapter will be up soon!


	2. None Down, Eighteen to Go Part 1

Don walked onto the screen, "Toronto, Canada. This is the place where the most exciting race in the world will start. This is... the Ridiculous-er Race!" he said as his teeth sparkled.

-Intro plays-

"Before we explain the rules, let's meet our eighteen teams!" Don said as a bus pulled up. "First we have Lemmy and Lucina, FanFiction authors." he said as it cut to a shot of them sitting in the bus.

~Confessional~ Authors

"I'm so glad to compete again after Cruise Ship!" Lemmy said, "And with me as your partner, we're destined to win!" Lucina added.

.

"Next are Jacques and Josee, Ice Dancers." Don said as the Ice Dancers smiled and waved at the camera. "Also competing are Tom and Jen, Fashion Bloggers with impeccable taste." Don said.

~Confessional~ Fashion Bloggers

"At first I thought Jen wouldn't actually do the race." Tom said, "But when he asked me, I was like, "Heck yeah!"" Jen said.

.

"Also competing are Courtney and Violet, lawyers who hopefully don't sue us." Don said as Courtney and Violet were double-checking the show contract. "After them we have Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu, Best Friends." Don said.

~Confessional~ Best Friends

"We are so ready to win!" Mary-Sue said, "I know. We are a perfect duo!" Gary said.

.

"Next are Hailie and Bailey, the Yin and Yang." Don said as the two elbowed each other repeatedly. "Next we have Ryan and Hatsune Miku, Geeks is what I call them." Don said.

~Confessional~ Geeks

"I am excited to be here! This will be so much fun!" Ryan said, "I is ready to win with Ryan Senpai!" Miku said as she smiled at the camera.

.

"Next are Kusa and Nagi, Martial Artists that I never want to mess with." Don said as they were Meditating on their seats. "Also we have Edwina and Landon, Steamers from the past." Don said.

~Confessional~ Steamers

"We don't use those crazy high-tech stuff, what we already had was just fine." Landon said, "I agree, I find it pointless." Edwina said.

.

"Also competing are Sara and Laurie, Opposites." Don said the two were bickering with each other. "After them are Connie and Jocelyn, the finest example of a Brain and Brawn duo." Don said.

~Confessional~ Brain and Brawn

"We are ready to surpass all others in this competition." Connie said, "Wait, what's surpass mean?" Jocelyn asked as Connie facepalmed.

.

"Next we have Lily and Brad, rad Surfers along with Jason and Alex, Bandmates." Don said. "You are amazing. You should come surfing with us sometime." Lily said as Jason mentioned they were in a band.

"We also have Brooke and Dixie, Southerners." Don said as they were eating hamburgers. "Also competing are Linus and Lucy, Peanuts, not much more to say." Don said.

~Confessional~ Peanuts

"With the power of the Great Pumpkin, we shall win!" Linus said, "You blockhead! There's no such thing as the Great Pumpkin!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed and shook Linus by his shirt.

.

"Next are Layne and Kaz, the most Awkward Duo you'll ever see." Don said as the two fidgeted in their seats trying to shake away the awkward feeling. "Next is Catherine and Dominic, Nun and Friar." Don said.

~Confessional~ Nun and Friar

"With the mighty power of God, we shall prove victorious!" Catherina said, "As long as we believe in him." Dominic said.

.

"And the last team competing is Valentine and Nathan, "Nurse and Soldier." Don said as they stepped off the bus. "Thank you all for coming." Don said as the bus pulled away. "As you all know, in the Ridiculous-er Race, you will race to chill zones at the end of each leg of the race. Use these Don Boxes to get tips which will lead you through the Ridiculous-er Race and might even win a million dollars!" Don said.

"Now that I have explained the rules, the first Don Box is at the watch tower. GO!" Don yelled as everyone ran past him. "Watch the hair!" he yelled as he was almost trampled by the stampede of contestants.

The Best Friends reached the tower first. "It's an either-or, stairs or scares." Gary said as he read the tip. "In this either-or, the teams must climb a thousand flights of stairs or go up the elevator and have the scare of a lifetime walking around the observation deck." Don explained. "We'll do stairs." Mary-Sue said as she and Gary began to climb the stairs.

"A thousand flights of stairs? Yeah, we'll do scares." Lemmy said as he and Lucina ran into the elevator. "Oops!" Lucina said as she pressed the wrong elevator button, "Stop!" Lemmy yelled as Lucina pressed all the buttons. "Sorry. We have to do stairs now." Lucina said as she, Lemmy, the Ice Dancers, Southerners, Brain and Brawn, and Peanuts ran to the stairs. "This will still probably be faster." Jen said as the elevator door closed on them.

"Dang! We have to wait for the elevator now!" Hailie complained, "Or we can just take the stairs." Bailey said as they began to climb the stairs. "It will hopefully be quicker if we are patient." Violet said, "Hope is pointless. We need to focus on the scientific and mathematical processes that will lead us to victory." Courtney said.

~Confessional~ Surfers

"It was a tough decision, but we decided to wait." Brad said, "You know as they say, it's always darkest before dawn." Lily said.

.

"There are no other teams here yet." Tom said as he and Jen stepped out the elevator. "We're in first place! We are so the team to be right now!" Jen said as they grabbed helmets and went out onto the skywalk. "Just close your eyes and run!" Tom yelled as he and Jen ran quickly across.

The Best Friends reached the top of the stairs and got their next tip. "Ride a zipline down to the airport and get a flight to Morocco!" Mary-Sue said as she hopped and Gary and rode down the zipline with him. "There will be three flights to Morocco. If a team gets on the third flight, they should really question why they entered this race because like, really? Wow, that's pathetic." Don explained.

"Finally, the elevator is back." Ryan said as he, Miku, Bandmates, Surfers, Nun and Friar, Soldier and Nurse, and Lawyers ran into the elevator and closed the door. "Jerks! They closed the door on us!" Kaz he yelled as he kicked the door. "Let's just do the stairs." Layne said as they headed to them. "It's our only choice too." Nagi said as the Martial Artists ran after them. "I don't mind waiting." Landon said.

"The zipline!" Jen said as she and Tom grabbed the tip and rode down. The Ice Dancers then leaped gracefully out of the stairwell. "Morocco! Let's go!" Josee yelled as they got on the zipline. "Go team Canada!" Jacques shouted as they rode down to airport. "Man, those Ice Dancers are fast." Lucina said as she and Lemmy walked out the stairwell.

The second elevator arrived at the skywalk and everyone in it ran out. "Hi ho!" Miku said as she marched onto the skywalk. Ryan facepalmed and ran after her. "Our contract states that the show cannot cause serious injury or death to us. So it is perfectly safe." Violet said, "That and the fact that Chris isn't hosting the show." Courtney said as they walked out onto the skywalk.

~Confessional~ Lawyers

"If Chris was hosting the show, there is no way I would go onto the skywalk." Courtney said.

.

Linus and Lucy had just ran out of the stairwell, "You blockhead! We aren't in first place anymore! There's no way we can win now!" Lucy yelled as she shook Linus, "There is a Mary-Sue in this season." Linus added as they got on the zipline and rode down. "We're still doing good y'all!" Dixie said as she and Brooke got on the zipline.

"The elevator, finally!" Hailie said as she, Bailey, Steamers, and Opposites ran into the elevator. "Up up and away!" Bailey said as the elevator went up.

"Come on Nate! You can do it!" Valentine said as Nate walked very slowly along the skywalk. "We're doing this for you O'Lord! Don't let us die!" Catherine prayed as she and Dominic walked along the skywalk. "Just pretend it's a tidal wave!" Brad said as he and Lily walked, "Just take it easy and relax." Lily said.

Connie and Jocelyn ran out of the stairwell, "That was tiring." Connie said, "Not really." Jocelyn said as they got on a zipline and rode down. "The zipline! We're still a-okay!" Ryan said as he and Miku got on. "This is fun!" Miku said as she held onto Ryan. "Yeah! Just don't look down!" Ryan replied.

~Confessional~ Geeks

"I think we did good so far, I hope everything else goes well." Ryan said.

.

"Now that more teams have reached the zipline and airport, the flights have been booked. Flight one will carry the Best Friends, Ice Dancers, Fashion Bloggers, Peanuts, Southerners, and Geeks. Flight two will carry Brain and Brawn, Lawyers, Nun and Friar, Nurse and Soldier, Authors, and Martial Artists. Flight three will carry, the Opposites, Yin and Yang, Steamers, Surfers, Bandmates, and the Awkward Duo. Who will lose? Find out next time on... the Ridiculous-er Race!" Don said as he teeth smiled before the camera turned off.


	3. None Down, Eighteen to Go Part 2

"Last time on the Ridiculous-er Race, we introduced the teams who went through 1000 flights of stairs, a horrific skywalk, and a zipline ride to the airport. Now the teams are headed to Morocco. What will happen? Find out now on... the Ridiculous-er Race!" Don said as he smiled.

-Intro Plays-

"The first flight has now arrived in Morocco." Don said as the first six teams ran out the airport. "We have to knit a quilt with the nearby materials." Gary said as he read the tip. "You're good at that!" Tom said as Jen began to knit the quilt, "It will look like, so fabulous!" Jen said.

"Get to work blockhead!" Lucy yelled, "I don't even know how to knit!" Linus replied. "Why do I have to do everything myself?" Lucy said as she started to knit. "Me make pretty quilt for senpai." Miku said as she began to knit. "Cool." Ryan said, "NOTICE ME SENPAI!" Miku yelled. "Okay, sorry." Ryan replied.

"I'll get this quilt done quicker than a rattlesnake in a barrel... what did I just say?" Brooke said as she began to knit a quilt. "Jacques! I'll do the knitting! Find something else to do." Josee said as she began to knit their quilt. "Will do!" Jacques replied as he ran off.

~Confessional~ Ice Dancers

"We have some... how should I put it? Interesting tactics." Josee said as they both began to laugh.

.

"The second flight has now arrived." Don said as everyone in that flight ran out the airport. "Go go go!" Nate said as he and Valentine got to the tip first, "Knitting eh? You can do it." Nate said as Valentine began to knit.

"You do the knitting, I suck at it." Lucina said, "Fine, but I am not very good myself." Lemmy replied as he began to knit. "This will be just like that one church fundraiser." Catherine said as she began to knit, "Riiiiiight." Dominic sarcastically replied.

"Violet! Start knitting! NOW!" Courtney yelled as Violet began to knit. "I'm hurrying! Just stop yelling!" Violet replied. Kusa and Nagi ran over and grabbed some materials. They both nodded to each other and began to work together on the quilt.

"Done!" Jen said as she finished up their quilt. "Oh my god, that is like, so fabulous!" Tom said as they ran off to the next Don Box. "Done!" Mary-Sue said as she and Gary ran off after them. "We need to hurry!" Jocelyn yelled as Connie was knitting, "I am, what does it look like?" Connie replied.

The third flight arrived and everyone else got off and ran out the airport. "I'll do the knitting." Hailie and Bailey said as the same time, "I'm doing it!" they both yelled, "Stop copying me!" they both yelled as Hailie tackled Bailey to the ground. "I'll just do the knitting so we don't fight like them." Lily said as she and Brad started.

"Ahhh, just like the good ol' days." Edwina said as she knitted the quilt, "No tech, no nothin'." Landon said. "We are so far behind! We need to catch up!" Alexandra said as she began to knit the quilt, "I'll help." Jason said as he sat down and began to knit. "Did I make a pretty quilt?" Miku asked as she held it up, "Yes, it looks so... you!" Ryan replied as they ran off.

"Let's um... start." Layne said as she and Kaz began to work together on the quilt. "Since I'm more beautiful than you, I'll do the knitting." Sara said as she began to knit, "No, I am!" Laurie yelled as she began to knit a separate quilt. "Fine, but I'll make the better quilt!" Sara said.

~Confessional~ Fashion Bloggers

"We are still in first! This is so cool!" Jen said. "If we keep this up, we can get that vintage Peruvian coat on ebay!" Tom said.

.

Tom and Jen reached the next Don Box, "What does it say?" Jen asked, "It's a botch or watch, one person must climb the ladder and jump into the oasis. Then we run to the chill zone." Tom said as he read the tip. "I'm not getting wet." Jen said, "Me neither." Tom said, "Who's jumping?" Jen asked, "Rock, paper scissors for it. Loser jumps." Tom said. "Rock, paper scissors!" they both said, Tom did scissors, and Jen did paper. "I won!" Tom cheered as Jen began to climb the ladder, "Just my luck." she muttered.

"Okay, we're finally done." Brooke said, "I think it looks fantastic!" Dixie said as they ran off, "Done too! Let's get 'em!" Lucy yelled as she and Linus ran after the Southerners. "You know, you could be nicer about all this." Linus said as they ran.

"All done! Go go go!" Jacques yelled as he and Josee ran off. "The Ice Dancers are finished! Hurry!" Courtney yelled as Violet was almost done with the quilt, "I liked her better when she was a C.I.T in high school." Violet thought as she knit.

"Jump Jen! You can do it!" Tom yelled as ths Best Friends and Geeks arrived at the oasis. "Here goes nothing!" she said as she jumped. She landed in the oasis safely, "See, it wasn't all that bad." Tom said as they ran off. "I GOT WET! MY OUTFIT IS RUINED NOW!" Jen yelled as they ran.

~Confessional~ Best Friends

"We have no flaws! There should be no reason that those Fashion Bloggers are ahead of us!" Mary-Sue yelled, "Calm down, you're acting like a Mary-Sue character." Gary said.

.

"I'll jump!" Gary said as he climbed up the ladder, with Ryan right behind him. Both of them jumped off into the oasis. "Yay! Let's go!" Miku said as Ryan got out of the water and ran off with her. "Hurry! Two teams are ahead!" Mary-Sue yelled as she grabbed Gary and ran off with him.

"Done! Let's go!" Lemmy said as he and Lucina ran off, "Ugh! Are you done yet?" Courtney asked, "Yes, I finished." Violet replied as they got up and ran after the Authors. "Jump you chicken!" Lucy yelled as Linus climbed the ladder. "I have a great big sister." Linus sarcastically thought as he jumped. "Finally! Let's go!" Lucy yelled as they ran off.

"Done!" Edwina said, "Looks marvelous, now let's get out of here!" Landon said as they ran off. "We have completed our quilt as well." Kusa said as he and Nagi ran after the Steamers.

"Fashion Bloggers take first place!" Don said as Tom and Jen reached the chill zone, "We're in first place! Eeeeeee!" Jen squealed and she and Tom jumped up and down. "Followed closely by the Best Friends and Geeks." Don added as they arrived at the chill zone. "Silver is still good." Mary-Sue said as she tried to calm herself down. "Take it easy." Gary said as he patted her on the back.

~Confessional~ Peanuts

"Lucy is acting like she always does, loud and proud. I wish she would be more kind." Linus said, "You blockhead! While else do you think I chose you as my partner instead of Charlie Brown!" Lucy yelled.

.

"Fourth place for the Ice Dancers and fifth for Peanuts!" Don said as they arrived. "Noooo! We didn't even make the podium!" Josee yelled, "What podium? I don't see one." Linus asked, "First, second, or third is the podium! We didn't make it!" Jacques replied. "Stop overreacting and being so dramatic!" Lucy said as she and Linus walked off.

"Jump Dixie!" Brooke yelled from below, "Yee-haw!" Dixie yelled as she jumped off the diving board into the oasis. "I think we're still good!" Brooke said as they sprinted off, "This heat sure is hot." Dixie panted as they ran, "Yeah, me too." Brooke replied as the Authors jogged past them, "Darn it!" Dixie said, "Still good." Brooke said as they walked.

"Done!" Sara and Laurie both said at the same time, "I made a better quilt!" Sara said, Laurie looked at Sara's and realized it was better, "Whatever, let's go." Laurie said as they ran off. "I'm never knitting again!" Bailey said as she finished the quilt. "There better not be another knitting challenge then." Hailie said as they ran off. "Done! That was um... easy." Layne said as he looked up, "Yeah, let's just go!" Kaz replied as they ran off.

"Sixth for the Authors and seventh for the Southerners!" Don said as they arrived. "Wow this heat is hot. I'm glad we got here early." Lemmy said as he took his shirt off. "Let's have a seat." Lucina said as they walked off and sat down. "We did good y'all." Dixie said as she and Brooke walked off and sat down. "You remind me off Applejack." Ryan said.

~Confessional~ Geeks

"I wish I never said that on live TV." Ryan said, "It's okay if you're a brony. I don't care." Miku said, "Shut up!" Ryan said.

.

"Eighth, ninth, and tenth!" Don said as the Lawyers, Soldier and Nurse, and Nun and Friar reached the chill zone, "This is unacceptable! I demand a-" Courtney began to yell, "Just stop, we got eighth." Violet said as they walked off. "I approve." Dominic said as he and Catherine walked off.

"Eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth!" Don said as the Surfers, Bandmates, and Martial Artists arrived. "Rad! Totally tubular!" Brad said, "Nobody says that anymore, not even me." Lily said as they walked off. "Our work here is done for today." Kusa said as he and Nagi walked off.

"Jump Connie!" Jocelyn yelled, "It's really high! You should have jumped!" Connie yelled, "You're already up there! Just jump!" Jocelyn yelled. "Fine!" Connie yelled as she jumped into the oasis. "Good! Now let's go!" Jocelyn said as they ran off.

"Fourteenth, fifteenth, and sixteenth!" Don said as the Steamers, Brain and Brawn, and Opposites arrived. "Wow, we need to stop fighting." Sara said, "Or we're gonna lose." Laurie said as they walked off. "Only one team can finish now. Yin and Yang, or the Awkward Duo." Don said.

"We're ahead of them but this heat is killing me! I can't run much longer and I already threw my shirt off!" Layne said, "Same here!" Kaz replied as he took his shirt off and threw it on the ground. "Hurry and jump!" Kaz said as Layne climbed the ladder, "Here goes!" Layne said as he jumped. "Let's go! Here comes the Yin and Yang!" Kaz said as they ran off.

"Jump Hailie!" Bailey yelled as she jumped, "Okay, we can still catch up!" Hailie said as they ran off.

~Confessional~ Yin and Yang

"I'm not sure if we're gonna make it." Hailie said, "We won't make it." Bailey said as she sighed.

.

"They're catching up! I can't run in this heat!" Layne said as he began to slow down. "No!" Kaz said as Hailie and Bailey reached the chill zone. "Seventeenth for Yin and Yang!" Don said as they arrived, "Yes! We're still in it!" Hailie said as she hugged Bailey.

"Layne, Kaz, I'm sorry, you are out of the race." Don said, -Cue the sad montage- "We tried, just this whole thing was awkward." Layne said, "Yeah, teamwork isn't really my thing." Kaz said, "Maybe we are better off separate." Layne said as they walked off into the sunset.

 **Normally this is the part where Lemmy and Lucina say the Author's note, but they are not here. Thank-you for reading so far. I had fun doing the last season, so I decided to do another. This format is easier to use.**

 **Rankings:**

 **20th: Awkward Duo**


	4. Can't help but fall in Louvre

"Last time on the Ridiculous-er Race..." Don said as a montage of clips started, "The teams arrived in Morocco and were forced to knit in the hot sun. Lucy and Linus had a few disagreements, okay, a LOT of disagreements. But in the end, it was the Awkward Duo went home. Who will lose today? Find out right here on... the Ridiculous-er Race!" he said as he teeth shined.

-Intro plays-

"Yesterday's winners, the Fashion Bloggers, will start off this leg of the race." Don said as Tom grabbed the tip. "Fly to the Eiffel Tower in Paris! Eeee!" Jen squealed as she read the tip. "There are motor bikes right here! Let's go!" Tom said as they hopped on and sped off. "Not on my watch!" Mary-Sue yelled as she and Gary hopped on and rode off.

~Confessional~ Best Friends

"We need to beat those Bloggers!" Mary-Sue yelled, "Yes! Once we get first, there is no holding us back!" Gary said.

.

"Go! Go! Go!" Jacques shouted as he and Josee hopped on a motorbike and rode off, "They are taking this way to seriously." Ryan said as he and Miku got on a motorbike, "No, they are." Miku said as she pointed at Courtney and Violet. "Run faster Violet!" Courtney yelled, "I'm actually trying you know! We are on TV and on FanFiction!" Violet said as Courtney stopped yelling, "Oh, snugglemuffins." Courtney muttered as they got on their motorbike and rode after the Geeks.

"Hurry up Linus! There are teams ahead of us!" Lucy yelled as Linus hopped on the back of the motorbike. "You know, I would have taken Schroeder with me if he didn't have piano practice." Lucy said as they rode off, "It's very good to know that I wasn't first pick." Linus said. VRROOM! The Authors sped past the Peanuts. "Stupid bookworms!" Lucy yelled as she rode after them.

~Confessional~ Authors

"For the record, we are not bookworms!" Lucina yelled, "Yeah, we type, not obsess over books!" Lemmy said.

.

"What did you do to your motorbike?" Lily asked Edwina as she looked at it, "We added pedals and threw out the motor to prove we can do just as much without technology!" Landon answered and as they got on and rode off. "Weirdos." Brad said as he and Lily got on and rode after them. Once they rode off, a mysterious red-haired person grabbed the motor and walked off while adjusting her glasses.

Catherine and Dominic hopped on their motorbike and rode off, "Hurry Bailey! We're being beaten by some church people!" Hailie yelled as she and Bailey got on their motorbike and rode after them. "I'll drive." Kusa said as he hopped on the motorbike, "For we do not need to fight." Nagi said as they rode off.

"Hop on already!" Jocelyn yelled, "I'm just tweaking the motor a bit so we can go faster." Connie replied as she hopped onto the motorbike. "Whatever." Jocelyn said as they sped off. Nate and Valentine got on their motorbike and sped after them.

"First in the airport!" Mary-Sue cheered as they got their tickets and got in the plane. "That's awesome." Gary said as they sat down. Yet neither of them noticed the person in the back of the plane staring at them. The Fashion Bloggers, Geeks, Authors, Peanuts, Ice Dancers, Brain and Brawn, Lawyers, and Surfers also ran into the plane before the door closed. "Darn it! I thought we would be alone!" Mary-Sue complained.

~Confessional~ Best Friends

"That is totally unfair that they get to ride with us! We got there first! WE GOT THERE FIRST!" Mary-Sue yelled.

.

The Steamers, Bandmates, Opposites, Yin and Yang, Nun and Friar, Soldier and Nurse, Martial Artists, and Southerners got in the other plane. "Still in the bottom half, ugh." Laurie moaned, "It's your fault." Sara said as Laurie elbowed her, "Ow!" Sara cried as she elbowed Laurie back. "Stop fighting and just have a good time y'all!" Dixie said as she stopped the two. "She started it." Laurie muttered.

The first plane arrived in Paris as the nine teams in it ran out, "Go to the Eiffel Tower and enter the underground maze where at the end you will find your next tip." Jen said as they ran off. "Oh no you don't!" Mary-Sue yelled as she and Gary ran after them. "We could just take a taxi." Ryan said as he and Miku got in a taxi. "Hmmm, interesting. It appears they are going for one million dollars. None of my fellow Pahkitew or Jet Plane contestants are competing. No one can stop me this time." the person said as she watched the teams.

The second plane arrived shortly after the first one. "We are going through an underground maze!? I thought we would do something more Parisy." Alexandria said as she and Jason got in a taxi. "Mazes aren't really my thing at all." Bailey said, "That's your problem, not mine. Hahaha!" Hailie laughed as they got in a taxi.

~Confessional~ Fashion Bloggers

"If they're going to take us to Paris, at least let us go shopping!" Jen said, "I know! Paris has like, the best clothing stores out there!" Tom said.

.

The Geeks were first into maze, "Which way do we go?" Ryan said as Miku's eyes twitched for a second. _"We shall go forward, then left, then right, then up the stairs."_ Miku said as she marched into the maze, "Thanks!" Ryan said as he followed her.

"Those Bloggers and Best Friends didn't take zé taxi! We are ahead!" Jacques said, "Oui!" Josee replied as they ran into the maze. "Those Ice Dancers run weird." Violet said as she and Courtney ran into the maze. "We can totally outrun them like that!" Courtney said.

"Back at the top again!" Lemmy said as he and Lucina ran into the maze, " Not for long! " Mary-Sue said as she and Gary caught up to them, "Oh no, these two." Lucina moaned as the Best Friends ran past them, "No point in trying to pass them." Lemmy said, "Yeah, those two have no flaws at all." Lucina replied.

Meanwhile in a fashion store, "Get as much as you can!" Tom said as he and Jen filled their shopping bags. "I don't care if we lose now! This skirt will look so great on our blog!" Jen said as they continued to grab clothes of the racks and shelves.

~Confessional~ Fashion Bloggers

"I love shopping!" Jen said, "Too bad we got kicked out of the store for yelling and screaming too much." Tom said.

.

Lucy, Linus, Lily, and Brad had just ran into the maze, "Prepare to lose!" Lucy teased, "We'll see." Brad said as the two teams split up. "Here we are." Bailey said, "Follow me since you can't navigate at all." Hailie said as Bailey followed her. "Let's follow them." Sara said, "Yeah, if they are wrong, then we can keep following them and beat them at the last second." Laurie said as they followed the girls.

Tom and Jen just arrived at the maze, still carrying their shopping bags, "We just need to get to the chill zone and mail them home." Tom said, "Yep! Let's keep going and keep the bags safe." Tom said as they continued to run through the maze.

Ryan and Miku walked out of the maze and onto a pier where Ryan hit the Don Box, "Use a cheese raft and ride to the Eiffel Tower to the chill zone. Okay!" Ryan said as he read the tip. Miku grabbed a raft and threw it into the water. "We might actually get first! Woohoo!" Ryan cheered as they paddled away. "No! We're still not in first!" Jacques cried as he and Josee ran out. "Too bad for you then." Courtney said as she and Violet got on their raft. "After them!" Josee yelled as they paddled as quickly as they could.

Nate and Valentine ran into the maze, "We need to hurry!" Nate said as they ran, "We might just need to sabotage the team in first." Valentine said as she held up a needle, "Not this again. We might get penalized!" Nate said as they ran, "The explain to me how the Ice Dancers didn't get a penalty for hijacking a taxi and destroying a fountain in the Ridonculous Race." Valentine replied. Nate said nothing, "That's what I thought." Valentine said as they ran out the stairs.

The Geeks and the Ice Dancers were neck and neck running towards the chill zone, "And first goes to... the Geeks!" Don said as the two teams arrived. "Silver! Nooooooo!" Josee cried as she pounded the ground with her fists. "Relax, it's not the end of the world." Ryan said as he and Miku walked off. "Josee! We will get it next time." Jacques said as he tried to calm her down.

"Third for the Lawyers!" Don said as Courtney and Violet ran onto the chill zone. "Top three at least." Violet said trying to keep Courtney from releasing her rage. Courtney took a bunch of deep breaths and walked off with Violet. "The Best Friends get fourth!" Don said as they arrived, "&$%# * ^# # * #*" Mary-Sue started yelling as she stormed off with Gary. "And I thought Josee was bad." Jacques said.

Tom and Jen ran out the stairs and got their tip. "I got wet last time, I'll hold the clothes and you push the raft." Jen said. "Careful! Those are limited edition designers!" Tom said as he handed bags to Jen after she got down. "One at a time!" she said nervously.

~Confessional~ Authors

"We got way lost in the maze." Lemmy said, "Yeah, I couldn't figure out where we were!" Lucina said.

.

"Fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth!" Don said as the Soldier and Nurse, Nun and Friar, Surfers, and Fashion Bloggers arrived at the chill zone. "Lucky seven!" Brad said, "Is that the only positive thing you could find?" Lily said, "Yeah, not much to work with." Brad replied. "Congrats!" Valentine said as she walked up to Ryan and Miku. "Ummm, thanks?" Ryan said as Valentine pushed the needle into Ryan's butt and threw it into the water. "Oww! I think I need a restroom." Ryan said as he ran off. "Look's like I'm not the only genuis here." the person said as she watched them.

"Ninth, tenth, eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth!" Don said as the Opposites, Martial Artists, Yin and Yang, Steamers, and Brain and Brawn arrived at the chill zone. "Don't forget about us!" Brooke said as they arrived, "Fourteenth too." Don said. "If you followed me, we would've won!" Laurie yelled, "You can't navigate though." Sara said. "Not again." Dixie muttered.

"ROW FASTER LINUS!" Lucy yelled as they rode on their raft. "We aren't in last, calm down." Linus said, "CALM DOWN? We will be in last if you don't row faster!" Lucy yelled. "I'm doing it! The other two are catching up!" Linus quickly replied.

"Fifteenth for the Peanuts!" Don said as the Authors and Bandmates were rowing neck and neck. "Sorry guys, it's nothing personal, we just can't write you correctly." Lucina said as she smacked Jason and Alexandria off the raft. "Sixteenth for the Authors!" Don said as they arrived. "Last place goes to the Bandmates." Don said as they arrived.

-Cue the sad montage- "We didn't make it far." Jason said, "True that." Alexandria said. "I don't know what to say, I'm just shocked." Jason said. "I feel like somebody is watching us." Alexandria said as they walked off while the figure watched them.

At the hotel, "Miku, my butt itches." Ryan said as he got up. Miku looked behind him and saw a yellow tail, "It's nothing." Miku said as her eyes widened. "Thanks." Ryan replied as he went back to sleep.

-Author's note-

 **"Sorry this took so long to get out." Lucina said as she walked onto a green screen, "I had to write the rest of this chapter after the sixth paragraph by myself. My friend and main writer of this story, Lemmy, is dead. He had committed suicide a week ago. I and many of you reading will miss him very much. I will finish this story on his behalf and make an all-star race to end the series." Lucina said as she began to cry and ran off the set.**

 **R.I.P Lemmy Adkins**

 **2003-2015**

 **"In the book of life, the answers are not in the back." -Charlie Brown**

 **He sends his best wishes to GwendolynD, Kat the Writer, dball99, Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, and the voice actor for Scarlett.**

 **Rankings:**

 **20th: Awkward Duo**

 **19th: Bandmates**


	5. Scarlett's Revenge

"Welcome back to the Ridiculous-er Race! Last time the teams travelled to Paris. The Geeks won, and the Bandmates lost. What a shame. Who will lose today? Find out right here on... the Ridiculous-er Race!" Don said as his teeth flashed.

-Intro Plays-

The mysterious figure had followed the teams and had switched all the tips in the Don Box. "They'll see. They'll ALL see! Mwahahaha!" she shouted as she ran off.

"Today the Geeks will be starting off this leg of the race!" Don said as Ryan hit the Don Box, "It takes two, for it's a heavy cross to carry alone. Take a plane to Translyvania where your next tip awaits." Ryan read while he itched his butt, "I think I have a rash or something." Ryan said as he and Miku ran off, "Nah, it's probably fine." Miku nervously replied trying hard not to stare at his tail.

~Confessional~ Best Friends

"We came up short last time, so we need to try harder!" Mary-Sue yelled, "Yeah! Third place isn't enough!" Gary shouted.

.

The Ice Dancers ran past the Geeks and Josee blew a raspberry at them, "Nice tail! Ha!" she sneered as they ran off. "I don't get it." Ryan said as they ran. "Later losers!" Mary-Sue scoffed as she and Gary ran past them. "How are they all running so fast?" Miku asked, "We're probably going slow. We need to go faster." Ryan said as they began to run faster.

"I can't wait to post our new outfits on our blog!" Jen squealed, "I know right. We'll get like, so many more followers." Tom replied. "Hurry Violet!" Courtney yelled, "I'm trying okay! I'm not as fast!" Violet yelled back, "I would have taken Scarlett or Duncan with me if they weren't in jail!" Courtney yelled as Violet rolled her eyes. "Silly Courtney, I'm not in jail. I escaped. You'll soon see." a voice said as they ran by.

"Tickets to Transylvania please!" Josee asked as the attendant handed them their tickets. "Everyone will be able to get on this flight." the attendant said as he handed everyone their tickets. "I was hoping we would get an advantage for arriving first." Jacques muttered as everyone ran in the plane.

Everyone had sat down and the plane took off, _"Thank you for choosing Max Flights. The plane is now being attacked."_ the intercom said as an explosion could be heard outside. "What the heck! We're gonna die!" Lily screamed. "I'm too beautiful to die!" Lucy cried as she fell onto the floor. "The plane is falling!" Brooke shouted as she looked out the window.

Everyone was screaming in horror as the plane plummeted to the ground. "Wait. We're not dead?" Dominic said, "Of course we aren't dead. God protected us." Catherine replied. "Maybe it wasn't God. Maybe it was someone else." a voice said as everyone got out of the plane.

Don was standing outside the airport in Beijing waiting for the teams, "What happened to them?" he thought as his phone began to ring. "Hello? What! The tips said Beijing! Not Transylvania! Wait what? The plane was attacked! Who is doing all this? I bet it's Chris pranking me again!" Don yelled into his phone as he hung up. "I really hate Chris sometimes." he muttered as he got in his helicopter and flew off.

"What is this place?" Linus asked, "It looks like an abandoned lair." Lucy replied. "I sense danger." Jocelyn said, "Yeah, this place seems pretty suspicious." Connie said. Violet opened a door and everyone followed her in to see an astounding sight. "It's an evil lair!" Violet exclaimed. "There is a dead body hanging on the wall over there!" Courtney pointed at the body.

"I see you followed the tips." the figure said as she walked up to the contestants. "Who are you?" Ryan asked, "I am..." she began to say as she pulled off her hoodie, "...Scarlett Soul!" she shouted as her laughter filled the lair. "I thought you were in jail!" Courtney said, "I was, I escaped however. Now I will bring a fellow Cruise Ship contestant here and help me take over the world! Mwahahaha!" she laughed.

"Put your hands in the air!" a police officer yelled, "The Cadets!" Josee exclaimed. "We'll deal with you later. Scarlett Soul, you are under arrest!" McArthur yelled as she pointed her gun at Scarlett. "You got me. Or maybe I got you." Scarlett replied as she pushed a button. "Fire!" Sanders yelled as she and McArthur began to shoot at Scarlett. They missed everytime and were lifted into the air. "A cage! Really?" Sanders complained. "I told you so." Scarlett teased.

Most of the teams ran out the door leaving the Authors, Best Friends, Geeks, and Lawyers behind. "I got a new toy by the way." Scarlett retorted as she pulled out a laser gun, "One shot and you will instantly die!" she laughed as she aimed it at everyone. "Now, nobody move and I won't shoot." she calmly said.

"Take this!" Lucina yelled as she jumped at Scarlett but was kicked to the ground. "Enjoy life being dead!" Scarlett laughed as she aimed the laser at Lucina, "Lemmy no!" she cried as he jumped in front of her. Scarlett shot him but he flew straight into her knocking her of her throne as she clinged onto the seat dangling above lava. "Lemmy... why you..." Lucina said as she began to cry.

"Looks like it's game over Scarlett." Miku said, as she walked up to the throne. "I may have lost, but I will have the last laugh!" she yelled as she let go and jumped into the lava dragging Miku down with her. "She had that coming for a long time." Mary-Sue commented as Ryan ran over to the throne. "Miku... even if she was a robot, I cared about her. She did the right thing though." he muttered.

Courtney helped Sanders and McArthur out of the cage, "Thanks, we'll report your efforts to the station when we get back." Sanders said as she and McArthur left the lair. "What happened here?" Don asked as he ran in. "Scarlett tried get her revenge." Gary replied, "Miku and Lemmy died, as well as her and- wait. The dead body disappeared!" Violet said as a hand went over the camera before it went to static.

McArthur was in her office at 11:09 at night going through files and reports when Sanders walked in, "You have to see this bank robbery report." she said as she put a folder on the table. "Probably nothing important. I've seen a lot of bank robberies." McArthur replied. "Do you believe in ghosts?" Sanders asked as McArthur opened the folder, "I do now." she slowly answered as she looked at the attached surveillance photo, a teenager wearing a jester hat staring into the camera.

To be continued in All-stars...


End file.
